


Precious

by bangtasticbobby



Series: Bangtasticbobbys Oneshots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sister!winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtasticbobby/pseuds/bangtasticbobby





	Precious

You were supposed to meet your brothers at the diner closest to your hotel, it was a little hard to get there fast because you had a minor case of clubfoot– giving you a small limp. Eventually you made it there with only a few people grunting and staring at you angrily. Although it was enough to get you near tears from your anxiety. Especially since you knew you couldn’t do anything to fix what the people were angry about.

Sure you could probably get surgery for it but you didn't have that kind of money. Not even credit cards could cover the cost of surgery that isn’t really necessary, without being looked at by the card companies and you didn't want Sam nor Dean to have to go through any legal troubles. You were inside your head when you walked over to their table, of course your older brother knew something was up, and stared at you with a questioning look. “Its nothing, let’s get down to the lore on this case so we can go home.”

They both nodded and dug deep into the files you were able to get on your computer- after much hacking of course. Classes from charlie made you the research expert,  _sorry Sammy_. That’s the only thing that you could do–  _might as well be good at it._ You thought sighing, ignoring the worried look Sam was giving you. “Okay- what’s going on with you. Do I have to beat a mother-”

You cut Dean’s slur off before he could finish. “No Dean, no one said anything. I’m just being over dramatic.” Sam did his lip pursing thing he always did when he disagreed with something. You could hear him now, ’ _Nothing involving your feelings should be righted off as silly or overdramatic– your my sister and I love you, your feelings and thought are more valid than anything ever! Period.’_ Okay maybe the last part was a little over exaggerated but that’s close enough, your mocking in your head was almost spot on with his voice.

When he opened his mouth to tell you something along the line of what you predicted, you raised your hand to shut him up. You stood after, let’s just go back to the apartment so you can kill the fucking demon and I can go eat at the bunker or something else irrevelant.“ As soon as the words left your mouth you knew you had blown your cover. "Hey now that’s no-”

Once again you cut off one of your brothers, “Let’s just go!” You raised your voice a little, trying not to look at there pitiful faces while gathering your stuff. “Can we please just go?” You whispered it and you sounded broken as all hell, but it got them to stand.

The three of you walked alongside each other on the pavement. Dean in between you and Sam. You could feel and angry presence behind you so you turned to see who it was, the man who looked back at you scowled. “Cant you move it along limpy.” He sighed, speaking low as he looked down at his watch. “I have a job interview I need to get to.” You froze up for a second at the childish insult. “Uh- sorry.” You spoke moving a little aways from your brother to let the guy move past. The man scoffed, “Fucking bitc-” A large hand gripped the collar of his shirt before he could finish.

“Now I  _know_  you weren’t about to say- what I think you were about to say. Right?” Even Sam looked furious as Dean held the guys neck in a dominating way. “N-no i- o-of course n- I wasn't I n-” Dean’s hand visibly clenched the muscle of the man’s neck. “What are you allergic to straight answers, asshole?” He tensed and shook his head like a cowardly dog. “Apologize.” Your eldest brother demanded, and when the guy refused to say a word or even look at you Dean went to put hands on him once again. “Dean, stop. I don’t care.”

The eyes on you from the gathered crowd made you anxious. You tried to get to the motel faster, by moving in front of Dean and walking with a little more speed, but you stumbled saving yourself from the ground, just barely, with the side of an outside table. A few people in the crowd snickered and you wrapped your arms around yourself. Eventually the three of you made it back to the safe room, them gearing up to go save the town and you laying back with some cartoons on.

 _God_  you felt so worthless sometimes. “Well, you two have fun with hunting things and saving people ya know, family business and all.” Now you were just being sassy, you were angry and they were the closest around to feel your wrath and guilt. “I’ll be here.” You said before they could respond, “Stay safe.” You all but pushed them out the door before they could talk back to you.

They finished the hunt quickly and soon the three of you made it back to the bunker safely, well they kind of just dropped  _you_  off before heading out to a bar binge. You assumed. You knew why they didn't take their sister, you’d probably just crap on their good mood anyways. You tossed your shoes at a chair in your room. The knot in your throat didn't take you by surprise but didn't stop growing either.

“Ugh!” You yelled through clenched teeth. “Why am I so- uh!” Tears flew freely as you shredded your ‘work’ clothes, throwing the violently into your closet. You sniffled continuously trying to rid yourself of the vulnerable mood while changing into something a bit more cozy. You grabbed the remote and switched it to an irrelevant channel, before pelting the plastic against your beds headboard.

With the emotions coursing through your veins and your pulse pounding in your ears, you missed the bunker door open and close. Or more like you purposefully ignored the creaking sound. Then a knock landed on your own, and you sighed. “Come in.” Both brothers shuffled in with gifts. You smiled sadly, “You guys are total saps.” You spoke leaning back on your pillows and watching them come to lay on your comforter.

Dean had a stuffed bear and Sam, well his bag of different chocolates was very pleasing to the eyes. “So wanna tell us why your destroying your stuff?” Sam asked, thankful he got the words out. “Limpy is such a childish insult.” You laughed a little bitterly. “Why does it effect me so much?” Dean hummed, leaning on his elbow. “Because he was talking about something that effects your everyday life, so it doesn’t have to be too thought out to get to you.”

You nodded, “I know.” Sam pulled you by your legs closer to him and leaned down to hug your lying frame. “You know,” He started, pulling away from you. “This minor disability doesn’t define you. Your intelligent, helpful on cases- even if you can’t come and kill dickheads with us day to day. You’re precious either way.”

Dean nodded, “And I know you probably hate being pinned at the research station all the time, but without you we wouldn’t even be here right now. More times then not you correct stupid Sammy, like- like that transmitting kiss curse- thing case.”

You gasped, “Oh yeah I remember that. You two almost died.” You ticked your jaw. “I dont wanna talk about th-” Dean cut you off. “Yeah, well we’re gonna.” He spoke hard and authoritatively. “When Sam thought it was a werewolf and you sassed him and pointed the signs out, totally schooling him. I was a hell of a proud brother.” You chuckled at the scoff Sam gave. “You’re so important, and smart- we’d be lost without you.” Dean layed his head on your stomach, poking your side.

“Tickle me and I’ll kill you.” You said it seriously and he rose his head so quickly, you’d think he’d gotten whiplash. Everything was calm for a minute, Dean eating all of the chocolate- Sam scolding his choices. You sat up, “Hey guys-” You said in the silence. “Let’s have a movie marathon.” They agreed with little smiles plastered on their faces, you rolled your eyes at the milky brown on Dean’s teeth. “A-and,” the loose thread on your shorts became yours to abuse, as you gazed down to your legs. “Th-thanks.” This was gonna be a good night.


End file.
